Papá
by Anan1995
Summary: Un cachorro. Un sueño. La vida, la muerte, y un par de ojos ámbar. Bolt y Mittens tendrán que enfrentarse a algo para lo que no saben si están preparados.


**Papá**

_Prólogo: A la Luz de la Muerte_

El cielo se extendía, interminable, a su alrededor. Las nubes flotaban, fluctuaban y la mecían. ¿Aquello era el cielo? Sus ojos de cachorra no se acostumbraban a la luz que parecía irradiar todo. ¿Dónde estaban sus padres? ¿Sus hermanos? La luz pareció empezar a menguar, y pronto el paisaje se mostró en todo su esplendor a los ojos de la pequeña, pero era tan enorme, tan avasallador que no hizo sino encogerla de terror. Las nubes bailaban alrededor suyo, cada vez más rápidas, como monstruos aterradores dispuestos a devorarla. Se le estrujaba el corazón. Su mirada iba rápidamente de lado a lado, sin ver escapatoria. ¿Era aquella la muerte? Sintió la presión en el pecho acuciarse a cada segundo. La luz menguaba cada vez más. Tal vez pronto no quedaría sino oscuridad. Tal vez pronto todo quedaría como un instante en la eternidad, tal vez ella misma quedaría convertida en nada más que una ilusión. Y, sin embargo, cuando la luz estaba por escapársele del todo, cuando las lágrimas ya se cernían sobre las cornisas de sus ojos, alcanzó a pensar en alguien, alcanzó a pedir un deseo…

Y el panorama de llenó de luz, y despertó.

* * *

><p>—¿Estás seguro de esto, Bolt?<p>

—Desde luego. ¿Qué, no te emociona la idea de un paseo nocturno?

—Uhm… No, para nada.

—Vamos, Mittens. ¿No extrañas la emoción de nuestro viaje?

—Misma respuesta.

—Las estrellas, el viento, el no saber qué encontrarás en la siguiente esquina. Será divertido.

—Esas son cosas de perros. Yo estoy feliz con una cama caliente y una bola de estambre.

Si Bolt escuchó el último comentario de Mittens, no dio señales de ello.

En cambio, siguió caminando a través de las calles de Los Ángeles. Mittens refunfuñó (y pensar que podría estar ahora mismo echada sobre el sofá mirando la TV bajo un cálido techo), pero acabó por seguir a Bolt.

Los suburbios de Los Ángeles estaban dormidos a esas horas; no se veía un alma en las calles. Anduvieron por cosa de una hora, conversando a ratos, pero pasaron la mayor parte del trayecto en silencio. Para entonces, Mittens debía admitirse que empezaba a disfrutar el viaje. Aquella era una cálida noche, con un viento que los refrescaba desde el norte. Las estrellas refulgían allá en el cielo, y las nubes flotaban a paso lento cubriendo la luna a ratos. Tal vez a ella no le gustara salir de casa desde que había vuelto a tener una, pero sin duda aquel era un buen día para romper la regla.

—Detesto admitirlo, pero creo que este paseo ha sido una buena idea.

—Te lo dije.

—Pero ya casi llegamos a la ciudad. ¿Nos regresamos?

—Aún no, Mitts.

—¿Aún no? ¿Hacia dónde me quieres llevar?

Bolt no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—Es una sorpresa. Ya lo verás.

Mittens no estaba del todo segura. Pasearse por las casas, ver los jardines, los parques y el cielo de los suburbios era una cosa, pero la ciudad… Ella había vivido en una ciudad como Los Ángeles, así que se podría decir que tenía más motivos que cualquiera para no querer entrar ahí de noche.

Sin embargo, se dejó convencer. No puso objeción alguna, solo se dejó llevar. Tal vez fuera el clima, tal vez las estrellas, o tal vez porque, dentro, muy dentro suyo, ella también añoraba aquellos días cuando eran solo ellos contra el mundo. Lo cierto es que, de haber sido diferentes las cosas, no hubiera ocurrido todo lo que pasó después. Pero, ¿qué podría adivinar ella, aquella noche bajo las estrellas de una noche que parecía recién estrenada?

Siguieron andando un rato más, y Mittens notó cómo el ambiente se iba transformando. Pronto los parques se transformaron en negocios, las casas en apartamentos, los jardines en calles y callejuelas que se extendían y bifurcaban por infinidad de senderos. Una jungla de cemento, en su máxima expresión.

Para ser una ciudad, estaba extrañamente silenciosa. Mientras atravesaban la avenida vieron algunos automóviles estacionados, incluso uno desmantelado, pero ninguno en circulación. La mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas, y solo el alumbrado público iluminaba su trayecto. Había algo extraño en el aire, había algo…

Mittens empezó a sentirse intranquila.

—Volvamos, Bolt.

—¿De qué hablas, Mittens? Aún no llegamos.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento…

—Relájate. Ya he venido por aquí antes. No falta mucho.

La seguridad de Bolt tranquilizó un poco a Mittens, pero solo un poco. Avanzaron unos minutos más, pero Mittens apenas y podía apreciar las estrellas que aún resaltaban a lo alto. Algo andaba mal. Ella lo sabía. Intentó mirar de reojo por las callejuelas, pero aún sus ojos gatunos no pudieron vislumbrar mucho a través de la capa densa de oscuridad. Aun así, eso no la hizo sentirse mejor. Algunos faroles estaban dañados y parpadeaban, otros inclusive yacían muertos sin esparcir la luz a través de la avenida.

Sintió el peso de una mirada.

—Vámonos, Bolt.

—Pero si…

—No, Bolt. Vámonos. Vámonos, ahora.

Mittens dio media vuelta, pero antes de dar un paso se quedó paralizada.

—Recordaba el lugar más cerca, pero no debe… —Bolt se dio la vuelta para detener a Mittens, pero al seguir la dirección de su mirada sus palabras se perdieron en el viento.

Un perro los observaba media calle más allá, cubierto bajo las sombras de un farol descompuesto. Era enorme. Sus pupilas dilatadas y el iris ámbar asomándose alrededor. Su mirada era penetrante como lanza. Bolt se colocó instintivamente un paso delante de Mittens. Ella quería huir, pero aquel perro enorme les bloqueaba el camino a casa. Igual, había algo en aquella mirada que tampoco le permitía apartar la suya, ni tan siquiera para darse la vuelta y echar a correr a donde sea. Bolt no parecía estar en una situación muy diferente.

De pronto, el can se movió. Su peso sobre la acera no produjo ni un susurro a través del silencio de la avenida. Conforme se acercaba, parecía hacerse más enorme aún. Mittens empezaba a dudar que se tratara de un perro en absoluto. Entonces el can salió de las sombras y se detuvo bajo la luz del farol.

Susurro. Era una voz queda, turbia, casi como la de un moribundo. Y, sin embargo, caló hasta lo más profundo de sus corazones.

—¿Dónde…?

Estaba aterrada. La luz caía encima de él, pero su cuerpo no se iluminaba en lo más mínimo. Solo sus ámbar que los miraban sin parpadear. Todo lo demás seguía sumido en la oscuridad, como si se tratara de un ser etéreo.

Como si se tratara de un fantasma.

Volvió a acercarse.

El vuelo de una paloma irrumpió el silencio sepulcral. Por primera vez, aquella… _cosa _apartó la mirada de los dos amigos y buscó el lugar de donde provino el sonido. Mittens aprovechó el momento.

—¡Corre, Bolt! ¡Corre!

Él tampoco se lo pensó dos veces. En menos de un instante los dos salieron disparados calle abajo. Ninguno se atrevía a mirar atrás, pero Mittens volvió a sentir el peso de la mirada sobre su espalda.

—Por aquí, Bolt.

Doblaron por una calle y se adentraron a un callejón cercano. Mittens hacía lo posible para mantener el ritmo de Bolt, pero él parecía no darse cuenta que la estaba dejando atrás. Mittens podía sentir el peso aumentando sobre su espalda; era casi asfixiante. Pronto la alcanzaría. Sentía miedo; mucho, mucho miedo.

Bolt se detuvo en seco y ella no pudo hacerlo a tiempo de no chocarse con él. Los dos rodaron hasta golpear con una alambrada.

Mittens se levantó y buscó desesperadamente algún orificio en el alambre por el que pudieran cruzar, pero no encontró nada. Su respiración se agitó aún más. Bolt intentaba no parecerlo, pero el temor también le roía las entrañas. En vano todo esfuerzo de escapar, Bolt y Mittens voltearon a la oscuridad del callejón, esperando a que aquellos hipnotizantes ojos ámbares vinieran a por ellos. El silencio se cernió sobre ellos.

Los segundos pasaron, y nada ocurrió. Mittens aún no quería sentirse aliviada, pero no pudo evitarlo. ¿Lo habían perdido? Ella realmente esperaba que sí. Aun así, no separó su vista del callejón. Bolt tampoco lo hizo. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido. El mundo también. No se escuchó ni un murmullo, ni una pisada, ni tan siquiera parecían escuchar su propia respiración.

Entonces, algo se movió.

Lo notaron por el rabillo de ojo. Se volvieron hacia la pared, Mittens dando un paso hacia atrás. Observaron unos segundos, pero todo parecía quieto. Bolt se acercó unos pasos, muy lentamente, y miró más de cerca. Iba a darse por vencido, pero entonces notó una pequeña agitación dentro de una bolsa de basura.

—¿Q-qué es eso?

Bolt no respondió. No tenía la más mínima gana de enterarse, pero su cuerpo pareció moverse con voluntad propia y lo llevó hacia la bolsa. Bolt estaba más que asustado, pero él había metido a Mittens en todo esto, y si algo iba a pasar, mejor que le pasara a él y no a ella. La bolsa volvió a agitarse. Esta vez fue un movimiento más notorio. No cabía duda; había algo ahí adentro… algo vivo.

Mittens se acercó a paso lento.

—Vámonos, Bolt…

—¿A dónde? Lo que sea que nos haya perseguido debe seguir por ahí.

—Entonces no abras la bolsa —suplicó Mittens.

Bolt no supo qué responder. Él tampoco quería, pero no se sentía del todo dueño de sí mismo. Con o sin voluntad, acercó sus colmillos a la zona donde se ataba la bolsa y la rompió intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Inmediatamente después, el contenido se desparramó a sus patas. Dio un paso hacia atrás. La oscuridad era tan abrumadora que apenas si podía ver. Todo lo que pudo notar era lo que cabría esperarse que hubiera en una bolsa de basura. Cáscara de fruta, papel, lata y cajas rotas, botellas de soda. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Entonces algo se agitó. Estaba en una esquina, tirada como cualquier cosa. Bolt aguzó la vista, y abrió los ojos como platos cuando comprendió de qué se trataba.

—Mittens… ven.

—¿Estás loco?

—Tienes que ver esto…

Mittens avanzó con pasos dudosos hasta quedar a su altura. Bolt le señaló el lugar con un ademán de cabeza, pero Mittens no consiguió ver nada en particular hasta que algo volvió a agitarse entre la basura. Entonces ella lo vio.

—Es…

—Es un cachorro.

Ambos contemplaron la figura difusa a través de la noche. La criatura volvió a temblar. Esta vez notaron, además, su respiración. Era débil, apenas perceptible; a cada exhalación arrojaba una nubecilla. Solo entonces notaron el frío que hacía. La temperatura debió haber descendido en algún momento. Un fuerte viento corría helándoles la piel por debajo del pelo. El cachorro volvió a temblar.

—Llevémonoslo —dijo Bolt, de pronto.

—¿Llevárnoslo? ¿A dónde? Tú mismo lo dijiste, esa cosa debe andar por ahí en algún lado.

—Mittens, míralo… Se está helando. Tenemos que llevarlo a algún lugar cálido.

Mittens contempló a Bolt. Había cambiado mucho desde que lo conociera siendo un perro engañado de Hollywood. Seguía siendo un perro tonto (al menos a ella le gustaba llamarlo así), pero había aprendido muchas cosas. Y era noble, de eso no tenía duda. Comprendió que su cánido amigo tenía razón. Claro que salir de vuelta a la avenida no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Suspiró, resignada.

—Vamos…

Bolt le sonrió. Ella no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

Bolt jamás había llevado a un cachorro, así que no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Mittens lo sabía por instinto, pero le resultaba muy difícil explicarlo en palabras. Por suerte, encontraron pequeña bolsa vacía traída por el viento. La abrieron entre los dos y Mittens depositó con cuidado al cachorro dentro.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando lo tocó. Sus pelos estaban helados, tiesos, como muertos. Y, sin duda, él también lo estaría dentro de poco si ellos no hubieran llegado. Bolt agarró cuidadosamente la bolsa con los dientes. Esa era la parte fácil; ahora venía lo difícil: salir.

Buscaron la salida del callejón, pero los recovecos y las salidas falsas (como en la que ellos habían estado) abundaban. Finalmente, alcanzaron a oír un rumor en la avenida que terminó por guiarlos.

Al salir, la calle era transitada por algunas personas. La mayoría eran vagos, algunos borrachos, pero definitivamente era mejor que no ver a nadie. En los edificios de apartamentos alcanzaron a ver algunas ventanas con luz. Más abajo en la avenida se oía el rumor de algún espectáculo que se daba algunas calles más allá. La ciudad estaba viva, y ellos también. Con suerte, aquel cachorro también lo estaría cuando saliera el sol.

Emprendieron el camino de regreso sin perder el tiempo. Más de un borracho se quedó mirándolos, pero sus miradas no eran nada en comparación con la de esa _cosa_. De hecho, le causó gracia pensar en lo que les pasaría por la cabeza a aquellas personas. Un perro y una gata cargando una pequeña bolsa de supermercado. Sin duda un muy buen motivo para dejar el alcohol.

Se sentía que no cabía en sí del alivio. Estaban a salvo; todo no había sido más que un susto de medianoche. De hecho, empezaba a preguntarse si lo que vieron no era solamente algo que creyeron ver. Tal vez su mente y el ambiente les habían jugado una mala pasada. En fin, ya habría tiempo de olvidar todo aquello. De momento, solo quería llegar a casa.

Una hora más tarde, Mittens ayudaba a Bolt a pasar la bolsa por la entrada para perros. Mittens entró primero, sostuvo la bolsa con cuidado y luego Bolt entró de un salto. Sacaron al cachorro de la bolsa y lo colocaron sobre el sofá. Ahora, a la clara luz de una lámpara que siempre dejaban encendida en casa, podían verlo con más claridad. No tenían idea de qué raza era, pero definitivamente no era una que hubieran visto antes. De lo que sí estaban seguros era que no se trataba de un cachorro, sino de una cachorra. Se quedaron observándola hasta que tembló de nuevo. Su respiración no era tan débil como antes, pero aún no estaba segura.

—Iré a traer una manta del cuarto de Penny.

—Voy contigo.

—No. Tú quédate aquí y vigílala, por si acaso. ¿Okey?

—Está bien.

Bolt no insistió, porque la verdad es que estaba exhausto. Demasiadas emociones. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido… De hecho, empezaba a pensar en ello sin acordarse del todo. Debía ser el sueño. Sí, eso era. Se estaba cayendo de sueño.

Se subió al sofá con cuidado de no despertar a la pequeña. _Todo estará bien_, se dijo interiormente. Se acomodó y se dispuso a esperar a Mittens, pero ella ni había llegado al lugar donde Penny guardaba las mantas cuando Bolt ya había quedado profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p>Una esperanza.<p>

—Bolt, despierta.

Un deseo. La vida y la muerte.

—Despierta… Bolt.

Hágase la luz.

Bolt abrió los ojos perezosamente. Parpadeó y empezó a estirarse.

—Buenos días, Mittens... —Soltó un bostezo.

—Está despertando.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ella. Está abriendo los ojos.

Bolt no tenía ni un ápice de idea de lo que le hablaba su amiga. Hizo algo de memoria y entonces todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior le cayó como un baldazo de agua helada. Ella… la cachorra. Llegaría a ver la luz del sol.

El cansancio se le quitó se sopetón.

—¿Dónde está?

—Aquí, en el sofá.

Bolt se levantó. Vio de reojo la ventana, y se dio cuenta que aún no acababa de amanecer. Eso explicaba por qué aún Penny ni su madre estaban en la sala. Mittens se movió a un lado dejando espacio para que Bolt se acercara. Cuando Bolt pudo ver a la cachorra, ella ya tenía los ojos medio abiertos. Estaba cubierta hasta el cuello por una manta; ya no temblaba, ya no parecía al borde del abismo.

Terminó de abrir los ojos y miró alrededor. Parecía intentar reconocer aquel lugar desconocido para ella, y paseó su mirada en derredor. Entonces, sus ojos se percataron de dos figuras que la observaban con fijeza. Era un perro y una gata. Los tres se miraron un momento que pareció una eternidad sin decir nada. Bolt no sabía qué decir, y Mittens tampoco parecía que fuera a decir algo. La que rompió el silencio al final fue la cachorra. Se quitó la manta de encima y se acercó a Bolt, mirándolo con esos extraños ojos turquesa que tenía. Solo una palabra, y el mundo de Bolt se tornó de cabeza.

—¡Papá!

* * *

><p>NA: Hacía mucho que no publicaba nada en esta sección (hacía mucho que no escribía para nada, de hecho), pero esta noche se me dio por empezar un fanfic. Bueno, espero que sea de su agrado. Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible. Lo haré apenas tenga nuevas ideas, por lo menos; de eso pueden estar seguros. Cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida.

Muchas gracias por leer ^^


End file.
